deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Titans of Terror: Typhon vs Cthulhu
I must say, it's been a while since I've been to this wiki. About 5 years in fact, lots of things have changed for me but for nostalgia sake I've decided to post a battle just for fun. Today will be a battle that will truly scorch the Earth and heavens above as these two titans of terror battle for the right to rule over all. Typhon the father of all monsters and a beast so horrifying that the gods themselves fled in terror at the very sight of him. And Cthulhu the Great Old One whose very vissage is enough to drive men insane. These titanic beast will enter the ring but only one will emerge the Deadliest Warrior! Typhon In size and strength he surpassed all the offspring of Earth. As far as the thighs he was of human shape and of such prodigious bulk that he out-topped all the mountains, and his head often brushed the stars. One of his hands reached out to the west and the other to the east, and from them projected a hundred dragons' heads. From the thighs downward he had huge coils of vipers, which when drawn out, reached to his very head and emitted a loud hissing. His body was all winged: unkempt hair streamed on the wind from his head and cheeks; and fire flashed from his eyes. When the Olympians triumphed and imprisoned the titans, Gaia, the Earth, was angered by the fate of her children. In her grief stricken rage, she mated with her brother, Tarturus, the fiery depths of the Underworld. This unholy union spawned a monster so terrible that the gods themselves would come to fear him. Typhon, the father of all monsters was born. Said to be so massive that his head nearly touched the skys, and so powerful that he could toss mountains with ease. When Typhon was sent to challenge the rule of Olympus, the gods themselves fled in fear of him. All except for one, Zeus, the king of th gods. A fierce battle raged between the two that shook the very Earth itself, but eventually the king of the gods prevailed and imprisoned the fearsome monster beneath Mount Etna where the beast remains, still trying in vain to escape and have his revenge. Powers/Abilities *'Emmense Size:' In every telling of the myth, Typhon is described as the largest monster in all of greek mythology. He is said to be so tall that his head brushes againts the stars, his wings were said to block out the sun when properly spread, and his arms were said to reach both East and West when he stretched them. *'Titanic Strength': Many tellings state Typhon as the strongest of all of Gaia's children, depicting him as being able to battle Zeus on even ground and, in some tellings, being capable of completely overpowering the king of the gods and ripping out his tendons. *'Multiple Heads: '''Typhon is often described as having one hundred dragon heads each of which being fully capable of acting on their own, in some versions, the heads on his shoulders can form full fledged monsters when detached. *'Fiery Breath': Most, if not all, versions of Typhon are described as being able to breath fire or even magma from his mouth. *'Incredible Durability': It is said that it took one hundred thunder bolts and a mountain being dropped on him to actually subdue him, and even then he survived and continues to bellow flames in his rage. *'Immortality': Sometimes described as a god who also happens to be a monster, it is safe to assume that Typhon is immortal given he is a child of Gaia. *'Serpent Coils: Typhon's serpentine coils have often times been shown to be strong enough to restrain Zeus. *'''Horrifying Visage: Typhon's very appearence is said to be so terrifying that the gods of Olympus fled to Egypt upon seeing him. Cthulhu The Thing cannot be described - there is no language for such abysms of shrieking and immemorial lunacy, such eldritch contradictions of all matter, force, and cosmic order. A mountain walked or stumbled. If I say that my somewhat extravagant imagination yielded simultaneous pictures of an octopus, a dragon, and a human caricature, I shall not be unfaithful to the spirit of the thing. A pulpy, tentacled head surmounted a grotesque and scaly body with rudimentary wings; but it was the general outline of the whole which made it most shockingly frightful. Beneath the waves of the Pasific, lies the lost city known as R'Lyeh, and in the heart of said city resides the Great Old One known as Cthulhu. A being older than the Earth itself, Cthulhu waits in a death-like slumber so that he may be properly awakened and join his bretheran. A being said to be able to drive men insane just be gazing upon him, Cthulhu speaks to humans in nightmares, tormenting them and breaking their minds, molding them to obey his will, so to advance his goal to raise R'Lyeh perminantly so he can control the minds of all of humanity. Powers/Abilities *'Mountainous Size: '''Cthulhu is usually described as being comparable to mountains in size, but as a shape-shifter it is likely he can become bigger. *'GodLike Strength: As a Great Old One, Cthulhu naturally posses godlike strength comparable to his breathren, even staking up to his half brother, the Great Hastar. *'''Flight: Unlike Typhon, Cthulhu's wings appear to be more than just cosmetic. *'Madness Manipulation:' As a god of madness and dreams, Cthulhu can mess with the minds of others, and drive them completely insane. *'Immortality':Regularly described as unkillible, though Cthulhu has shown to be defeatable in the past, he is regularly described as being deathless. *'Telepathy': Goes without saying, Cthulu can communicate through minds and completley take over the minds of those with weak wills. *'Omnipotence: '''Cthulhu is said to be an all knowing being, as he knows all that goes on in the universe at once. *'Durabilty': Possibly in part due to his size and status as an Old One, Cthulhu is extremely tough, in some parts of the mythos, being shown to withstand nuclear weapons. *'Madness inducing Appearence': Those who gaze upon Cthulhu's form are almost immediatly struck with fits of insanity, with some even succoming to death after gazing upon him. X-Factors '''Strength' Both combatents, in their respective tales, are described as immensly powerful beings. But in terms of raw power, I must give the edge to Typhon. While Cthulhu can hold his own against his fellow old ones, Typhon fought and overpowered Zeus, who to the greeks (bar primordial deities) was basically the god of gods at the time, and regularly is described as being able to chuck whole mountains with no difficulty. Edge: Typhon Intelligence This one is pretty much a no brainer, as Cthulhu has been described as all-knowing and extremely intelligent. While most stories hardly touch upon Tyhpon's intelligence, though going off of most depicitons, he appears to be a mindless force of nature simply bent on doing his mother's will. Edge: Cthulhu Durabilty This one is somewhat difficult. Both combatants display the ability to withstand massive amounts of damage and continue on. Typhon in many versions, shrugged of Zeus' thunderbolts with little difficulty and after being trapped under a montain, still bellowed fire in a rage. While Cthulhu has been shown to be defeated by a steamboat while weakened, he has later been shown withstanding a nuke during the cold war era. Overall both combatants show incredible durabilty neither having quite a clear advantage. Edge: Even Abilities Both combatants bring an impressive array of abilities to the table, in terms of effectiveness in battle, Typhon edges out Cthulhu for his abilites being purely for combat. Cthulhu's abilites seem more fit for manipulation and breaking minds rather than direct combat, and given Typhon's bestial mindset and equally terrifying visage, it's unlikely Cthulhu would be able to drive him mad. Edge: Typhon My Verdict When looking at the two combatants, while both are formidible, I must give the edge to Typhon '''in this fight. While Cthulhu is a powereful foe, he is more adapt to manipulating others to due his bidding rather than direct combat with a being like Typhon who was concieved specifically to dethrone the very '''king of all the gods and brings more than a few devistating abilities to the ring. And lastly, while Cthulhu can easily break the minds of humans, it is debatable whether he'd be able to do the same to a beast like Typhon. Scenario This battle takes place after the fall of the Olympian gods. Gaia, angered over the destruction of her kin, sends Typhon to challenge the great old one for dominion over the Earth. Voting Voting will end on Febuary 9th but can be extended or shortened if need be Battle Prologue "This cannot be..." The king of the gods, looked dejected from his mountain top. The lands had been ravaged, his siblings and children were all either dead or lost in maddness. And now this, this...alien creature slowly advanced on his mountain. Zeus clenched his fist, sparks flying as he did so. "So be it then..." Zeus stood from his throne, steeling his nerves, he'd be damned if he was about to let this hideous invader take his birth right from him. Summoning his lightning bolt Zeus stepped out of his throne room, prepared to confront the hideous, tentacled beast that rapidly approached his mountain. Just beneath the Service... Gaia could not help but notice a sudden shift she hadn't felt since Kronos fell from power. "Could it be..." She thought to herself. Could Olympus have fallen? After the failure of the gigantomachy, Gaia thought it impossible, she thought Zeus unstoppable, and yet it was true, the god of thunder had fallen but something seemed especially troubleing. Whatever sat on the throne now had a pressence of pure evil, and should it be allowed to rule, it could only spell ruin for her world. Mother Earth may have had her problems with the olympians, they were still her kin, and she'd be damned if she'd let this vile invader take the world that rightfully belonged to her family. The time had come for the Earth herself to take action. Summoning the mightest earthquakes the planet had ever felt, a certain mount Etna, began to tremble and crack, awakening the terrifying beast that slumbered within. "Hear me my son." Gaia's voice echoed in the beasts ear. "Olympus has fallen, but an even greater evil threatens my world. Go to Mount Olympus my son, and destroy this userper..." With a mighty roar, Typhoon, the father of all monsters, emerged from the ruined mountain, his mission clear: to Mount Olympus, to destroy whatever currently sat on the throne. Battle The Great Old One, Cthulhu sat on the ruins of olympus like a throne. Zeus, mighty as he may have been, his mind was weak, not much of a challenge. Now the thundergod remained a paranoid mess, forever tormented by neverending madness in the pits of Tarturus. And the people of Greece where to be subject to Cthulhu's madness for the rest of they're natural lives. But Cthulhu had little time to admire his handywork, as a massive figure loomed just over the horizen, seemingly blocking out the sun. Cthulhu looked out into the distance to see a creature that would put some of his brethren to shame. From the waist up it appeared to be man, but its' legs were that of two coiled serpents, two large wings sprouted from its' back, and all over its' body, sprouted horrifying dragon heads, each bellowing out flames. "What an interesting beast" Cthulhu thought to himself before rising from his makeshift throne to meet the monster before him. "Tell me beast, have you come to pledge your life to your new god?" he said somewhat confidently. Typhon scoffed, "I'm not here as your servent alien!" He then ripped a small mountain from the ground. "I'm here as your demise!" He then chucked the mountain at Cthulhu which the great easily avoided. "Well then, if you're not with me..." Cthulhu said spreading his wings. "then be forever lost in madness!" Suddenly Typhon felt his mind being assualted by a torrent of horrific visions and distorted voices. He roared, clutching his head as he bellowed into the air. "What is this?! M-Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!" Cthulhu chuckled reveling in the beast's suffering, and began reaching out towards Typhon. "Now perhaps you'll be more cooperative..." "Get. out. of my. HEAD!!" Suddenly in a fit of blind fury, Typhon grabbed Cthulhu's arm, ripping it clean off with one might pull. "Gah!" Cthulhu staggered back. Though his arm quickly grew back, he was tacken a back by Typhon's strength. "For that, oh beast, your mind will be broken beyond repair!" Cthulhu then continued to mentally assualt Typhon, but was shocked to find his efforts seemed to only further enrage Typhon who spewed a massive stream of fire. Cthulhu narrowly dodged the flames but still found his wings singed. "W-What?! But how-" The Great Old One was interrupted as a mountain colided with his chest, sending him stumbling back into the ruins of Olympus. "That's not possible..." Typhon roared as tore another mountain from the ground, ready to toss it at the dumbfounded Great Old One. Cthulhu managed to overcome his shock just in time to duck, narrowly avoiding the mountain. The Great Old One struggled with his burned wings, but managed to barely get airborne before Typhon could spew his fiery breath at him once again. Cthulhu landed right behind Typhon but was almost immediately ensared by Typhon's serpentine coils. The Father of All Monsters then took the chance to bathe Cthulhu in flames once again, seering his flesh before slamming him on the ground. Typhon then reached for the largest mountain near him. Completely uprooting it and lifting it clean above his head. "Now you meet your end!" He bellowed. "I must admit, your are quite strong for a simple beast..." Cthulhu taunted. "but no mind is unbreakable." Suddenly just before he could bring the mountain down upon the vile alien god, Typhon found him self in a sort of strange void. He looked around, confused as to where he was and what had become of his enemy. "Is this what you do?!" Typhon bellowed in frustration. "Coward! Come out here and face me!" "I should have known better..." Tyhphon turned to find a very familiar figure glaring at him. "M-Mother?!" "I should have known you would fail me again..." Her words oozed with disdain. "I birthed you to be the perfect monster, the next ruler of thw world, and yet you failed at the one task I gave you..." "B-but mother, I-" "You allowed yourself to be beaten by Zeus and now you let this...invader ''get the better of you." She turned her back to him. "You're not worthy to be called my kin..." "Mother? Mother!" Typhon called out in despiration, but to no avail as she had vanished into the void. "No...I...I always..." Suddenly, there was a loud sobbing noise in the distance. Cautious but curious, Typhon followed the sound, until he reached the source. It was his beloved mate, Echidna, sobbing clearly destraught over something. "Echidna?..." Typhon approached slowly. "My beloved what troubles-" "Why...." "What?" Typhon retracted his hand. "Why did you have to lose..." "Beloved I-" "You failed to beat Zeus! You weren't her to protect us! It's because of you, our children are '''DEAD'!" That last statement made Typhon stagger backwards. "D-Dead?! How is this-" Suddenly Typhon's mind was swamped with viscral images of his monsterous brood meeting their ends at the hands of various greek heroes. Their graphic deaths forever being burned into his brain. "No! NO!" Typhon bellowed clutching his head. The horrific deaths of his children continued to flood his mind. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed to to no avail. Back in reality Cthulhu grinned, clearly his mind games were taking effect as Typhon in his madness, had seemingly forgoten all about the Great Old One. Seizing the opportunity, Cthulhu slammed is fist on the ground, causing a massivie fissure to swallow the Father of all Monsters and send him plummeting into the depths of the Earth Below. At that point Cthulhu returned to his "throne" on what used to be Mount Olympus. The little distraction that Tyhpon caused would mean the Great Old One would need to take a few centuries to recover. Resting on his throne, Cthulhu began to hybernation like state as his body began repairing itself. Aftermath Deep in the depths of Tarturus, sat Typhon. Still rambling like a madman as the visions continued to haunt him. His mother could only weep at the suffering her son was being forced to endure... Winner: Cthulhu